


Will You Struggle, Miss Donovan?

by orphan_account



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia grossly underestimated Paracelsus and he is determined to have some fun with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Struggle, Miss Donovan?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by someone suggesting Claudia/Paracelsus and is set immediately after the final scene of the S4 finale. I've never written any WH13 fic before so feedback is more than welcome.

Paracelsus turned, a smile stretching slowly across his face. "Claudia Donovan, I presume?"

  
Claudia blinked, "Yeah. How do you..."

"And I suppose you've come to remove me from your precious warehouse."

Reaching for her tesla Claudia nodded, "As a matter of fact-"

Paracelsus cut her off. "As a matter of fact, it's my warehouse now." He strode closer to her, snapping his palm out as she drew her tesla. Crackling ropes slammed Claudia's arms to her sides causing her to yelp and drop her tesla. "Now, now, Miss Donovan. I don't allow such weapons in my warehouse."

"It is not your Warehouse!" She yelled.

Paracelsus laughed then and reached out to cup her jaw running his fingers slowly over her skin, "Oh but it is. And it was nice of your colleagues to leave me such a beautiful house-warming gift, don't you think?"

Claudia tried to jerk back, only to find the ropes kept her in place.

Paracelsus grinned, "Shhhh." he hissed, moving his fingers to run over her lips.

She snapped her head to the side, "Get off of me!"

Gripping her jaw tightly Paracelsus forced her head back towards him. "That was very impolite, Miss Donovan." He growled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Looking into his eyes Claudia scowled, saying nothing.

"Well?" He demanded.

Claudia continued to stand in silence, then she spat and smiled as the spittle hit Paracelsus' waistcoat. His face darkened and he moved his hand from her jaw to dash the speck of foam away. "You are going to regret that."

"Am I?" Claudia asked, brave despite the finger shaped bruises she could feel forming along her jaw.

"Oh yes." Paracelsus growled, drawing his hand back, "You are going to regret that so very much." His arm sliced through the air, the back of his hand slamming across her face. Claudia only had a moment to gasp before his lips were on hers, his hands either side of her head keeping her from breaking away. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her straining to move her face away, then he moved back, "I, however, am going to enjoy this considerably." He laughed, moving in again, the fear in her eyes encouraging him. After a moment however he scowled and moved back again. "But this is no fun." He declared, spreading his arms and turning slightly as if he were addressing a crowd. Then, he moved back to her and placed a hand on her neck. He raised his other hand in the air and looked carefully at her, lechery rising in his eyes. "It's been far too many years since I last had a woman, Miss Donovan. These ropes, they bore me. Half the fun is in watching them struggle, don't you think? Will you struggle for me, Miss Donovan? Will you struggle?" He laughed and gestured with his raised hand. The rope whipped away and Claudia began to struggle but before she could move into a defensive position the hand on her neck tightened, his other hand moved to her shoulder and he was kissing her again.

Claudia yelled into Paracelsus' mouth as he forced hers to open, her arms began to beat at his shoulders, clawing at his clothes and yet he stood strong against the onslaught and Claudia realised she was fighting an immortal man, pain was nothing to him but a fleeting annoyance. Yet she fought on. But his leg whipped around the back of her own, kicking it out from under her and she fell, Paracelsus heavy above her, she felt him break the kiss as they fell and begin to laugh.

They hit the ground, Claudia yelping as her back slammed into concrete, forced down by the weight of Paracelsus, his hands moving from her shoulders and travelling down her body. As her hands moved up to claw his face Paracelsus' hands whipped up and grasped her wrists. "Most women cry about now." He said softly, almost as if it were a suggestion. Then he forced her arms back down and knelt on them, snapping his fingers to call the crackling rope once more. It slid under her back and bound her wrists to the shelves on either side of them. Leaning back, moving his knees from her arms to allow the ropes to pull them to full stretch Paracelsus admired his handiwork, "I think I'll leave the legs for now," he smiled, "I like to feel you struggle." Then as Claudia let loose a string of curses he chuckled, moving to open her jacket, "Such spirit." He muttered to himself, ripping the shirt he had revealed down the middle. The feeling of Claudia bucking and wriggling underneath him only made him smile more as he pushed down her bra and began to cradle her breast in his hand.

Once he was done he slid down her body so that he was squatting over her ankles, his hands pushing her thighs apart. "I think I've got to know you well enough now Miss Donovan. Don't you?"

Claudia raised her head from the floor, "Will you _stop_ doing that!" She yelled.

Paracelsus' eyes brightened with interest, "Doing what? Calling you Miss Donovan perhaps?" Her silence proved to be all the answer he needed, "Don't you like it?" He moved his hands to open her trousers, "Would you rather I called you, Beautiful?" He asked, his voice becoming deeper as he pushed her pants to one side, "Darling?" He pushed two fingers roughly inside her making her gasp. "My Love? He leaned over her, his fingers continuing to thrust. "Sweetheart?" He breathed, pausing to lick her nipple and remove his fingers as he moved up. "Or Claudia?" He asked, capturing her lips in a kiss. He tasted the salt of her tears and smiled, knowing he had won and with that knowledge he opened his trousers and entered her roughly. Breaking the kiss he leaned back a little, his fingers digging into her hips. "Claudia it is." He whispered, gazing lovingly at her tear streaked face and closed eyes.


End file.
